1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits having fuse elements, and more particularly, to a laser fuse deletion process.
2. Related Art
Fuses formed within integrated circuits serve several functions. For example, fuses may be formed within a circuit to provide redundancy. In other words, particular fuses may be deleted or opened to re-route circuitry along alternate pathways in the event of a failure. Alternatively, fuses may be selectively deleted to form a matrix of opens and shorts unique to that circuit which may easily be recognized by an electrical computer identification system.
Laser fusing processes are typically used to delete specific fuses. During a laser fuse deletion process the fuse structure, including the size, shape and material of the fuse itself, as well as the type and thickness of the material covering the fuse, are of critical importance to the quality of the fuse deletion. Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize any or all of these parameters to enhance the success of the fuse deletion process.